Reckoning: Chapter 59
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru takes time to confront Ash and Nadira about their past lives. She struggles to live with the conflict between her and Graves and the wulfen obligations. Dru is confused about a mission placed upon her by Christophe. Tryouts for Dru's security guards begin and the applicants are not what she expected.


_Ash… I've got to find Ash. _My head was still a little fuzzy after crashing into Graves' wall of a chest and taking a whiff of his boyish smell. I shook off the memory of us going at each other without inhibitions. I refocused on finding Ash. _What the hell does he think he's doing applying for a guardsman post? He's not right for that kind of work. I know what he's capable of but he's the closest thing I have to a brother and I can't let him go through with this._

I finally found the brown-haired wulf, alone in the gym, practicing his knifing skills. He'd become highly competent with the Bowie knife and carried it with him whenever it was allowed on the grounds. He was also a highly accomplished Aikido fighter and I was proud of him for progressing so quickly and so well in only a few years.

I walked quietly, trying not to disturb him as he performed his _katas_. I remembered my training with dad and how he used to remind me to do my _katas_ everyday. That seemed so long ago in another lifetime.

I stood several yards behind Ash and mimicked him as he moved through the basic positions. I was somewhat familiar with the style and had little trouble following Ash's movements. I relished the feelings of control over my body and mind as we flowed along.

After fifteen minutes, Ash stopped and turned around to face me. "Dru, I like practicing with you. You should come here more often. I am glad you are better now. Did you know I am going to guard you?" His questions were like firing from a shotgun. I didn't know which to address first.

I nodded my head to avoid seeming disagreeable in any way. "Yes, I know Ash, that's why I'm here. We need to talk."

The wulf looked even more excited and almost trotted over to give me a tight hug. "I am going to be the best… you will see, Dru." I gave him a half smile as I sat down on the mats and motioned for him to do the same. Ash folded his legs under him.

I looked around the gym and thought about all the hours I spent in that room training to use _malaika_ under Christophe. He and I sparred for hours and the end result typically had me lying on my back in defeat. A few times he was tender with me and held me in his arms while he lightly, but passionately, kissed me. Back then I didn't know what to expect from the _djamphire_. He was mysterious and controlling and I sort of hated him.

Ash sniffed at his runny nose and wiped it on his sleeve. I then remembered why I was there. I didn't know where to start with Ash, but I knew I had to be sensitive. I didn't want to crush his hopes. "So Ash, I need to say something and I want you to listen good, okay?"

"Yes, milady." He looked eager to please. He pulled at his bare feet, which were bare and rough with calluses.

I took a deep breath before saying what I'd been thinking about for a long time. "Ash, I know what happened to you a long time ago… when you were broken." His face contorted a bit. "I know how Sergej hurt you and the _svetocha_, Helena." I lightly touched his forearm. "He held you against your will and… didn't let you change back to your human self anymore. He hurt the one you loved too. I know… she didn't make it."

Ash's eyes looked at me in an unsteadily way. His nose sniffed the air as if he was remembering the smell of that memory. "Don't Dru…" Ash looked away from me and recoiled his arm out of my reach.

I was starting to wonder if I shouldn't have told him what I saw in the past by using my psychic powers. _What if Ash flipped out and went back to being a wulf and hurt me? What if he hated me forever for bringing the most painful memory back to him? What if I'm not helping him at all?_

I remained quiet for a while and just let the silence hang between us. Finally Ash looked at me again. His voice was gruff and quiet. "Why say this now? How is this important, Dru?" He played with the cuff on his pants.

I swallowed slowly and questioned my ability to clarify my intentions. "Ash, I don't mean to bring up bad memories for you. I saw what happened in my mind and I know how much it hurt you to lose Helena. You lost touch with your family after that. I can only imagine how alone you felt for such a long time." Ash nodded slowly but still didn't appear to understand my intent.

I steadily continued speaking to him in a soft voice. "You're not alone anymore. You have me and Graves and your _wulfen_ friends now. You even have some friends who are _djamphire_ like Christophe and August. We are your family now." I took a breath. "I love you like my brother." I reached out again to touch his strong right arm. This time he let me rest my hand there.

"Ash, I can't be more proud of you. I am honored you put your name down on the list to be one of my guards. But you can't spend your life following me around. It would make me sad to see you there everyday. I think your destiny is somewhere else. You need to go and find it, Ash. Your future is not here in the hallways of the Prima or any place I have to go. I want you to be happy, really happy again. Do you understand what I am asking?"

There was a long moment of silence. I almost repeated myself since I was unsure if he was just thinking or didn't comprehend. Ash opened his mouth just as I was about to cut in. "You don't want me to be your guard… you want me to find what I want to do instead… outside, not here." Amazingly, he didn't seem upset or confused. Ash was calm and solidified.

"Yes, Ash. You were happy before… with Helena?"

Ash looked away from me and toward the windows, which revealed a clear night sky. "I loved Helena… much, I mean a lot."

"I know. You were special to her. I saw that." I sighed as I felt the tension between us dissipate. "Will you tell Benjamin or August about your decision not to try out?"

"Yes, Dru. I will tell them I'm not coming. I will tell them I have other places to go." He smiled at me and looked like he was almost proud of himself.

"Love you, Ash." I smiled and he mimicked the expression.

We both left the gym together and headed back to the _wulfen_ dorms where Ash had been residing for about a year. On the way, Nat and Shanks walked towards us in the hallway. They looked happy as Shanks held Nat's arm in his. "Hey, we're on our way to the caf for dinner. Where are you guys headed? Wanna meet up?" Shanks seemed awfully cheerful for a Wednesday.

Just then I remembered that both Graves and Christophe asked me to check in with them that evening. Graves wanted to have dinner for sure, but Christophe was more vague. He said for me to _come find him_. I wasn't sure if that was code for something else, such as having a little more _face time_ together.

"Um, I've gotta stop by Graves' room first and then maybe I'll eat. See you there, maybe." I gave Nat a squeeze on the bicep as I started to walk away.

"Okay, but you need to have something, Dru. I know you haven't eaten a decent meal all day." Nat's beautiful face looked tired still from all the weeks of caregiving she'd done for me. However she seemed relieved it was over and how things had almost gone back to our normal routine.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you guys, since it didn't seem like a big deal to change dates, we decided not to wait for the spring to get hitched. We're going to have it in January after the first snow falls. It'll be a winter wonderland wedding theme. Romantic, huh?"

I could tell Shanks was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't by any means a romantic, but he loved Nat and would do anything to make her happy. "Just call me Romeo." Ash and I chuckled at his response.

I left Ash at the turn in the dorm hallway and continued on down to the secured area where Graves' room was. The _wulfen_ security detail was in the way as usual. "Milady Dru. Mr. Graves is expecting you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _That sure as hell is different from the last time I was here. _I recalled the fight I caused between the _wulfen_ guards and Benjamin. It got me a scolding from Hiro and Nadira because Benjamin got a few bruises but gave a lot more to the _wulfen_. Deep down I was pretty sure he actually enjoyed wrestling with two _wulves_. After all, it was his job to defend me at all costs and he did it pretty well that day.

As I opened the door to Graves' room I overheard another voice in the room. It sounded higher pitched and girlish. _It must be Jae-Hwa?_ _Please don't let me walk into something I don't want to see._ I knocked once before entering.

"Come in." Graves' _dom_ voice echoed in the small space. I instantly knew something was up.

I entered the room to find a very unexpected sight. Standing inside were Graves, Jae-Hwa… and Christophe. They all looked slightly awkward and tense. _What the hell is going on here? This better not be some kind of sick intervention. _

Everyone was quiet for a moment as I stepped in and slowly closed the door behind me. I could smell the tension in the room. Christophe's apple pie scent was muffled by the overload of testosterone in the room. "What's going on?" I wanted to know ASAP.

Both guys stood in silence as if they were challenging the other to speak first. I looked between the two of them waiting for someone to enlighten me. Finally it was Jae-Hwa who broke the ice. "Milady, I am sorry for the unexpected meeting. We were discussing… your safety." She fidgeted with the rings on her fingers in a nervous manner. I was fascinated by her behavior. I'd never seen her act that way before.

Graves piped up finally. "Dru, I have a concern about the book you found in your room. I believe you are in danger because of it." He looked at me with heat in his green eyes. I almost wanted to look away but I didn't.

"I'm aware the journal is a book of hexes and that Christophe brought it to my room." I stated plainly as if I knew everything.

Christophe sighed audibly but remained speechless. His aspect flushed through him and caused the blond highlights to shine in the dim lighting.

Graves continued as he shifted his weight to his other foot and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and started rolling them up. "That's not all, Dru." Graves sounded agitated. "It's a trap and you're the bait."

"Totally false, _kochana_." Christophe cut in swiftly to try and minimize the damage to his reputation.

Graves sounded curt. "I know you planted Lena's book in Dru's room. Why you've put her at risk, I don't know. I've heard the rumors about the dark book of Maharaj hexes. Its dangerous and you know it."

I didn't blame Graves for accusing Christophe of laying a trap for Lena with me as a lure. I'd already been questioning Christophe's intentions about the journal. He said he brought it here to remind me that he was still in love with me. I wasn't sure if that was a good enough reason to put me at risk. The bottom line was that Lena wanted the book and even came here to look for it. _Why would Christophe draw attention to me in this way?_

I turned to face the blue-eyed _djamphire_. "Christophe, he has a point. Why did you bring the journal here?" I took a step towards him and folded my hands across my chest.

"I am not trying to bring harm to you, _kochana_. That is the last thing I want to do. I realize it is a lot, but I need you trust me. Please have faith that I know what I am doing. I am afraid that I cannot tell you why I placed the book in your hands."

I held my hand up, signaling Graves to remain quiet. I could see he wanted to interrupt. I shook my head in confusion. "I don't understand, Christophe. It's hard to trust you when all signs seem to lead to my demise, you know?"

"Dru, you know how I feel about you already and I hope that means something right now." He stepped toward me and extended his arm out to touch my right forearm.

Before Christophe made contact, Graves made a noise that sounded like a scoff of disbelief. Jae-Hwa seemed in awe of the brewing tension. Because she hadn't said a word since I arrived, I couldn't tell if she was intimidated or bored with the conversation.

"Maybe its time you decided, milady." Christophe dropped his arm then stood with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Jae-Hwa to see if she had any facial reaction to his suggestion.

I was confused by his question. "Decided on what?"

"Yeah, what the hell are we talking about, Reynard?" Graves spoke in an annoyed manner.

A soft feminine voice piped up to fill the silence. "I beg your pardon, milady. I believe his highness is referring to your decision… between the two of them." Jae-Hwa spoke so plainly, just like she was trying to decide whether to buy a tall or a venti sized coffee. I was flabbergasted at the thought of choosing between two people I knew I loved.

"I… I don't think this is the right time for that." Everyone looked at me as if they were expecting me to say something definitive.

"Ms. Park, is there something you planned on speaking to Mr. Graves about?" Christophe seemed to be prompting Jae-Hwa to vocalize her feelings. Her cheeks flushed as she fidgeted with her bracelet. I was pretty sure she hadn't said anything yet to Graves about her feelings towards him.

Jae-Hwa turned awkwardly toward Graves. "Well, Hideki… you see… I have been concerned over the past weeks regarding your level of commitment to the Elders… to honor your promise."

My telepathic link with Graves engaged. "_You and her haven't talked at all, have you?"_

_"There's been no time, Dru." _He looked a little guilty. I wondered how true his excuse was.

Jae-Hwa continued more confidently. "I may seem uninterested at times, but that is just my affect. I am more than interested and want to go forward with our arrangement, if you also do. I admit I was annoyed at the expectation that we were matched by the Elders, but I have come to know you better lately. I am here to tell you that I want to marry you, when the time is right."

"_Holy shit. She actually said it." _I was in awe at Jae-Hwa's directness. I never thought she'd actually state her interest in Graves.

"_What? Did Jae tell you this before?" _Graves seemed surprised at my last thought.

_"It doesn't matter how I knew, Graves. She wants to be with you. Doesn't that make your decision easier? This is way too complicated, don't you think?"_

Jae-Hwa waited in silence for Graves to respond. Christophe could tell that a telepathic conversation was occurring between me and Graves. "Mr. Graves, the lady is waiting for a reply."

"I know, Reynard." Graves seemed slightly put off by the _djamphire's_ intrusion. After a moment, he turned toward Jae-Hwa. She looked eager to hear what Graves had to say. She was wearing a black blouse with jeans and white heels. She looked quite beautiful as well as composed.

"Jae… I am glad to hear you feel that way about me. I hold you in the highest regard as a woman who is not only competent but a whole lot smarter than I am. I respect your directness and honestly. Let me ask you, do you believe one needs love to be happy?

_"Dru, I am in love with you not her." _Graves spoke in my head as he continued looking at Jae-Hwa.

_"I know Graves. But sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes we have to do what is needed, not what the heart wants."_

"Hideki, I believe that happiness in a relationship is based on respect and trust in one another. Love is a byproduct of a happy union. It is an idea that is organically created by the two. Passion is dangerous. It makes people say and do risky things, which clouds the mind and prohibits logic."

"Well said, Ms. Park. I agree, passion can be a trap and I have been known to fall for it more than I care to admit. When one is lucky enough to have both respect and love in a relationship, that is the key to longevity and happiness."

_"Dru, do you believe this non-sense… because I don't. We have something special and I think you should always marry someone you truly love."_

_"I agree with you Graves. But we both have responsibilities to our kinds. What if we did want to be together, even if I survive Lena? How would we be treated by our people if we went against the current? The rules are still there and we'd be breaking them. Then what would we do? How would we live… go get a job? Doing what? Would it be worth it if we stayed together?"_

"_Kochana_, maybe we should leave the _wulfen_ to discuss matters alone." Christophe began leading me toward the door.

_"Dru, just answer me this… what do you want?"_ Graves stood with his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

I sighed before answering honestly. _"I want to be happy." _ I closed the door behind me as I took one last look at Jae-Hwa and Graves standing in the small room.

The next day I awoke a few hours before dusk as I readied myself for Pactus. Now that I was back on my feet, the process resumed with its usual pomp and circumstance in the great hall. The mood at the table was low energy and solemn. I could only assume it was because of the previous day's events. I didn't know how Graves and Jae-Hwa's talk ended because I was so exhausted that after Christophe escorted me back to my room I literally passed out on the couch. I didn't even give any further thought to the issue of the Christophe's journal.

An hour into the session I got the guts to look Graves in the eyes. He had been quiet since we began the session. I was unsure of his behavior and was a little intimidated by his intensity. Finally I used my mind to communicate with him. "_What?"_

_"You know what, Dru." He paused as we listened to Hiro speak. "Was yesterday a set up or something?" _

_"Seriously? No, it wasn't a set up. I'm sorry it went down like that but what else did you think would happen being in the middle of a bizarre love triangle? Things are kinda fucked up... she wants you, you want me, Christophe wants me and I don't know what the hell I want."_

Graves looked away and concentrated on the talk regarding the mission of the _schola_ system. After another moment, he came back to the conversation. "_You remember when you tied me up to the bed after I got bit by Ash, and you held the gun to my head?"_

_"Oh God, not that." _I sighed with embarrassment.

_"Remember you asked me if I was a virgin?"_

_I averted my gaze as I responded. "I remember. That was some crazy shit back then, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah… well I'm still a virgin. I've held out for you, Dru. I've always hoped you could be my first."_

I didn't know what to say to that other than what I felt. "_Same here_." I looked away and didn't say anything more.

I drudged through the rest of the day as I desperately tried to focus on my team. It was a struggle to stay focused and I was grateful to see the day come to an end. Afterwards I returned to my room escorted by Nadira.

I was still in a quandary about what to say to her since I learned through magic that she was my mother's sister, half-sister to be exact. She had no memory of that relationship so what could I say, if anything, that wouldn't sound crazy?

We entered my suite and I laid down on the floor of my room to stretch out my back. It was difficult sitting all day long despite having super strength as a svetocha. Even though I healed quickly and and had amazing skills, I still felt pain. "Dru, you seem distracted. I know today was your first day back on the bargaining team. Is there something I can you help with?"

"Um… no, not really, Nadira. I just have a lot on my mind, you know?"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that Reynard has returned? I can imagine things have been more complicated since he came back, given his interest in you, as well as Graves."

"You could say something like that, on top of the fact that Lena, Christophe's sister is out to get me."

"Well, Leander sure didn't teach you how to solve all your problems with magic, did he?" She chuckled at the thought of using sorcery to improve your love life. I smiled back at her. I knew she was only trying to help me out. Everytime I looked into her brown eyes, I saw something that reminded me of Mom. It was like feeling the loss of my mom every moment I was with Nadira. I wasn't sure if that was something that I just had to get used to know or if it would fade over time.

"Nadira, what was your childhood like? I mean, do you have happy memories?" I looked down at my nails as I tried to pry into her memories, knowing they were probably not real.

"Oh yes. I had a really happy childhood. I grew up in California, near the Bay Area. I was an only child and my parents adored me. They stressed education and the arts and I went to school at one of the best colleges to study law. I had a near perfect childhood." Nadira spoke enthusiastically about her memories.

"I'm glad you had such a loving and normal childhood. Mine was anything but normal, as you know. I was lonely a lot and dad and I had to keep moving after mom died." I sighed and wondered if anything would trigger Nadira's memory. "You didn't ever meet my mother, Elizabeth, did you?"

Nadira almost laughed. "No sweetie. She and I never had the opportunity to meet. I hear she was a very special person though… quite beautiful and strong. She and Reynard were _friends_ back then, weren't they?" She stressed the word friends indicating that she was aware of their relationship.

"Yeah they knew each other pretty well. Mom didn't like Christophe hovering around her all the time. I don't blame her. That's one thing I disliked about him before. He's changed… since I got to him." I smiled at her in a knowing way.

She laughed at my comment. "You've got a dilemma on your hands between the _loup-garou _and_ the djamphire_. But I think you have time, Dru. You're young and you shouldn't let anyone pressure you into making choices you're not prepared for. Things have a way of working out, you'll see."

I looked at her in awe. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I always felt obligated to do this or that but Nadira was different. She was supportive and patient. She was like Mom. Without realizing, a tear ran down my cheek. I caught it midway and wiped it off my face. I didn't want Nadira to see the emotion or else she'd start to question my ability to endure the Pactus, which I could. Facing Graves everyday was the hardest part of the process.

I turned my back to her and started folding up some clothes I had strewn about earlier when I left the room. "Um, I think I'll rest before going to the dining room for dinner with the candidates." I was hoping Nadira would pick up the hint that I was asking her to leave.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you be alone then. Are you sure you're okay, milady?" Nadira walked around to look me in the eyes. "Dru, I can see something is bothering you. Are you okay?"

I tried to avoid looking up but couldn't. I lifted my chin and looked at her. More tears were falling from my eyes and running down my face. "I'm… fine, Nadira." I lied as best as I could but she could see I was only faking. She came close and hugged me in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She spoke as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Um, no Nadira. It's nothing you can help with. I'm just glad you're here." I pulled away from her and attempted to act normal. "Please… I'm fine and it's not a big deal. I'm just super-stressed and this is just the release. Go ahead and go." I waved my hands to signal her to move to the door.

"O-kay, Dru. I'm not really happy leaving you like this but I'll do whatever you ask." She squeezed me on the shoulder before heading for the exit. I smiled at her as she gave me one final look as she closed the door. _Damn, Dru. You almost lost it in front of her. Keep it together and don't let it show. This is what she wanted… a life apart from her sister. Things were easier not knowing the truth. Who am I to change her memories of the past?_

All through dinner, I made a point to avoid talking to Graves. I wasn't mad at him, however I didn't know what else to do. We'd been through the same conversation several times and it always ended the same. He was still in love with me and I couldn't deny my feelings for him as well. But the issue still stood… we were not meant to be together. _What's the point in beating around the bush? Maybe I should just stick to my original plan and send Graves packing into Jae-Hwa's arms._

Benjamin escorted me back to my room as always. "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, milady. The first round of tryouts for your guardsman begins. We'll meet at six o'clock with the applicants. Oh, and Ash bowed out, as you hoped." I nodded my approval and understanding. I was so tired of thinking that I would have agreed to practically anything including wearing pink, which was a repulsive thought.

"Right... tryouts... tomorrow." I yawned as Benjamin opened my door and quietly shut it behind me. Nat was waiting inside the suite to brush my hair and tuck me in for the evening. I thought about Christophe and how he used to come to my suite every night to say his goodnights. He was a pain in the ass but I had to admit, I liked the attention from him. I closed my eyes without another thought and fell asleep.

I first heard a sound that reminded me of cutting on a wooden board. Then I heard humming of a voice that was familiar to me. I smelled the scent of a wood-burning stove. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting up in a wooden chair in a kitchen that I knew too well. I was at Gran's house in the woods of Appalachia.

"Dru, you gonna start cuttin' those carrots or not?" I looked across the small kitchen and realized I was staring at my grandmother. She looked the same as I remembered her, petite and roundish, but strong and still youthful looking for her age. Her brown eyes twinkled as she hummed a tune that I didn't know the words to, but heard her sing a million times before.

I looked down and saw a knife, cutting board and a bunch of carrots on the table. I reached out and picked up the knife and held it in my hands. _My hands… they were still my hands, the same ones I live with everyday._ I glanced at my reflection in the blade of the knife. It was still me… the post-bloomed, nearly 19-year old Dru. _Where the hell am I? Is this a dream or am I having a vision of the past? This seems more real than any vision I've ever had. I feel like I'm actually here with Gran in her house. This is too weird._

I started cutting the carrots as we both worked in silence for a while. I looked at Gran's profile and watched her chop the meat for a stew. It looked and smelled like a recently caught squirrel which she was prepping. I'd eaten squirrel meat hundreds of times before whenever we caught one in the wild. Rodent stew was the best when it was Gran's.

"So you gonna tell me what you've been doin', girl?" I still couldn't figure out if I was dreaming or not.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Gran, what are we doing here?" I attempted to seek some answers.

"We're cookin' dinner." She didn't look at me as she intently deboned and chopped the meat into chunks.

"Um, I mean, is this a vision of the past or… ?" I was unsure if Gran even knew the answer.

"You're here with me now, Dru girl. Why does it matter what today is?" She turned her head to the left and looked at me with a half-smile.

_Just enjoy the moment. Stop trying to make sense of it. _I shifted my weight on my chair in an attempt to get more comfortable. "Right. Well, I'm in a pickle to tell you the truth. I have two boys… men, or whatever, who both want to be with me but I don't know which one I'm really in love with. But is love the only thing that matters? Should I choose who's going to protect me better? I keep thinking... I'm still young. I've got time, right? But it's been two years and can't keep delaying this decision forever."

Gran acknowledged she was listening. "Hmmm."

"And I have this _svetocha,_ who is also Maharaj, chasing after me because she's on an evil mission for revenge, plus I'm hiding her book of hexes from her... apparently." I finished cutting the carrots and looked around for something else to chop. I found a potato on the table and started to cut it up into chunks also. I remembered the way Gran liked me to chop vegetables for her stew.

"Sounds like you've got a lot going on, hon." Gran started browning the meat in a pot over the stove. "I imagine it's pretty heavy on your mind."

I felt reassured that Gran understood the weight of the world on my small shoulders.

"Gran?" I prepared to ask a her a question.

"Ah huh?" She stirred the meat with some onions at the bottom of the pot.

"Did you know about me… about my special powers?" For so long I wondered if Gran knew how different I was from other kids my age. I wanted to know if she understood what I was.

"Darcy Racine Urmila, you listen to me girl 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I knew from the moment you was born that you were somethin' special. You had a sparkle in your eyes that no child I met before possessed. When Duane brought your momma here to meet me, I knew she wasn't no regular person. And when I seen you, I knew."

I looked at Gran with awe. She did understood how I didn't fit in with others and how Dad was unprepared to deal with the Real World until he had to. She knew all along that I was like her, gifted in spirit, but also gifted in strength like Mom.

"Dru girl, you can't change the world. Remember that. But you can change your mind and your outlook. Life is about a balance in nature. There are seasons and with each, our preferences and perceptions change. Winter merges into spring which eventually becomes autumn, then summer. It's all connected."

I was confused by Gran's coded speech. I had no idea what she was talking about or whether I was supposed to know.

"It's time now, Dru. Someone's calling you." I looked around me and although I didn't hear any other voices in the room, I sensed a presence encroaching on our time. "Wait, I want to stay longer, Gran. I need to know…" I looked at Gran's clear brown eyes and tried to hold onto the moment in the little kitchen. Before I could say another word, the scene started to burn with orange and red colors. My view of Gran's house started to wrinkle and pull at the corners as if it was a photo lit on fire. Gran's face and everything around it turned brown and then black and it all smoked into darkness until there was no vision left.

"Dru, wake up. You've overslept your alarm." Someone was nudging me to get out of bed. "Wake up, milady! You're late for breakfast and you've got to be in the gym to judge tryouts by six." I wanted to stay with Gran but the dream or portal to her little house was gone and over. I opened my eyes and looked up at the canopy above my bed. I was back in my room at the _schola_, as if I never left. _I couldn't have gone anywhere, could I? Gran's house burned down years ago. It doesn't exist anymore. I must've been a dream. _

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I saw a familiar _wulfen_ scurring around my room picking up yesterday's clothes and throwing dirty laundry into the closet. "Come on, Dru. Here's a clean pair of jeans and a new sweater to wear that I just got you from H&M. Get yourself dressed and I'll do your hair for you while you eat. Your breakfast should be here any minute."

"I don't understand what just happened, Nat. I was with Gran just a minute ago and now I'm here." I scratched my head in confusion and in an attempt to clear my mind.

"Dru, you must have been having a dream. When I came in you were talking in your sleep. It must've been a very intense dream. Now… get your ass out of bed! You can't be late or August will hang me by my toes."

I threw off the covers and did as Nat ordered. Thirty minutes later I found myself in the gym with a latte in hand, sitting behind a folding table with August, Benjamin and Bruce. A stack of papers in front of me detailed the history of each of the applicants we were scheduled to judge.

"Tryouts for Milady Dru's security detail will commence." Benjamin's voice announced to the empty room. I didn't see any of the applicants so I was baffled by his formal announcement. But just then a group, all wearing white t-shirts and black cargo pants, entered the room.

As they lined up on the mats, there was an awkward silence in the room that overwhelmed the moment. I blinked several times just to make sure I wasn't imagining what I was seeing. Among those present for tryouts were very, very familiar faces. There were two _firsts_ among the pool. For the first time ever there were wulfen among the group and one was female.

Decades ago, female wulfen were named as honorary guards to a _svetocha_. When Anna became the head of the Order, she put a stop to that practice. It was rumored she was threatened by the presence of other women. It didn't take much to believe that story was true.

Benjamin reassured me that the pool was highly qualified, but what he didn't say was who to be exact. I stared at the line before me. Nat looked back at me with a confident glow in her brown eyes. I was not only surprised to see her, I was happy.

My eyes searched until they met the gaze of a familiar _djamphire_, one whose scent filled my nose even from a distance. His blue eyes glared back at me. Christophe's expression was cool but then melted into a sly smile. It wasn't a stretch to see him in the role as one of my protectors. He'd been doing it for several years now already. However the confusing part was his personal relationship with me which was already in the realm of a romantic interest. If he became one of my guardsmen, he and I couldn't be intimate in any way. The relationship would have to be purely professional if he wanted to keep his post. I was confused by his presence on the line.

Lastly I glared, in an annoyed and frustrated way, at the male _wulfen _on the line. His green eyes were luminescent-looking as he stood with his hands behind his back and his feet spread wider than his broad shoulders. His long black trench waved as he moved. He was one of the taller applicants and stuck out like a sore thumb. I couldn't believe he had the balls to be there.

_"What the fuck are you doing, Graves?" _I engaged my telepathic link with the loup-garou. His masculine chin pointed downward as he responded to my question. _ "Hello to you too, milady." _He gave me a smile of sorts, which accompanied his sarcastic tone._ "I'm here because I'm deadly serious about us, Dru. To show you how important you are to me, I'm here to prove it by throwing my hat in the ring." _His diamond stud earring glinted in the harsh lights of the gymnasium.

**Readers: Why are both of Dru's love interests trying out to be her guards? Who is she gonna pick and why? Is Nat gonna make the cut? The next installment is set for some action. **


End file.
